legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Negaduck
"Something like that...but WORSE!" ''- Negaduck '''Negaduck' was with the Shadow Force until he made his own team with Ino, Sakura, Miku, and many others. While he was in the Shadow Force, he helped Etna in her plan to win Gabriel back. He didn't play a big part in the Shadow force war. He aided the heroes when Organization XIII attacked. What he's really after and who's side he's on is unknown. Negaduck soon allied himself with a group of villains known as the V Team. Though he doesn't see eye to eye with many of them, they are the only friends he has as well The B Team who work with the Team against other threats such as Uka Uka and Hunson Abadeer Working with Slade and Anti Cosmo Afterwards he and the V Team were called by Slade and Anti Cosmo to help in their plans for Multi-Universal domination against Dib and other characters. He worked and served hard for the two but they were defeated and arrested. But they escaped with Slade's scheming and set his new plan into motion where Negaduck nearly dying from Scourge's mistake. They patched things up and went to get his enemy Darkwing and Gosalyn, but Bender found them and defeated them from taking Gosalyn. Things got worse when Joker made his return and was using his subconsciousness as a vessel for torment on everyone until Bender defeated and killed him then Negaduck was back to normal. Teaming up with Bender and Skipper Negaduck joined Eddy and the V Team on their adventure where they meet Mordecai, Rigby and Lara Su at the beginning and learned about Uka Uka. Then The V Team learned about Bender and his involvement so they all joined forces to screw Uka Uka. Negaduck had trouble with Eddy since Lara Su was in love with Negaduck instead of Eddy so with help from Mordecai and Rigby it was resolved. Then he and the gang joined up with Bender and they all went for Uka Uka. Negaduck then found love for a traitor in Lien Da and a kinship in Skipper and Bender and he helped the latter two against Uka Uka and helped against the new antagonist, Hunson Abadeer. Time Traveling experiences He reappears again and helps the heroes again against Darkwarrior and the return of Joker and Hunson Abadeer. After Eggman, Nega, and Turbus are dead, MD Revealed that Negaduck is cheating and captures all of the V Team. Afterwards One now wonders what happened to him and the others (minus Eddy, Fiona, Lara Su, Lien Da and Wave). Negaduck was at Slade's wedding with the other members of the V Team and Slade's ensemble. He meets Bender and the B Team (The ones with him for TGSST) and they hang out. Before Bender left to help Eddy and the rest, Negaduck asked him to make sure Lien Da was safe and not harmed, He agreed and told them that they would have a favor to pay him for this. Bender called for that favor and the V Team took back Mobius for Sally and through it he reunited with Eddy and the rest. Negaduck joins Eddy, Scourge and Nefarious in helping the current Slade and Anti Cosmo against Thawne, after The Joker invades their old lair. He goes with the crew and with pleasure begin tearing up robots when they find The other main members that Slade, Anti Cosmo and Hades have worked with. After meeting some of Slade's new allies he and the three don't know, their capture of The Teen Titans is brought up and that The Joker used his invasion of Slade's base in the past to capture the Teen Titans for his purposes. He brings in his Negamobile which he uses to fight the Arkham Knight when Toffee leads an ambush against Slade's team and captures Slade. Negaduck and the Ensemble find themselves invaded by Deathstroke where Reverb confirms this, He and The rest of the V Team work to find him before he steals the chromoskimmer though he joins his Team to stall Guzma Negaduck joins his team, Sideshow Bob and Mojo to find The Snart siblings to work with them and steal the parasites, Brother Blood though follows them and mind controls them which Mojo Jojo decides to fend them all off himself. Eddy wakes up with the other V Team members and stand in front to go after Deathstroke who decides to go after the ship directly now that the heroes know too much. Deathstroke unfortunately has the keys to the ship as he managed to swipe them from Eddy as he knew he had them. Tombstone puts a hole in the window and brings the others in through so they can stop Deathstroke. Anti Cosmo and Sideshow Bob manage to find the eye of Lady Gobbler and wonder how Deathstroke snuck it on board with such ease. Bob believes that they can turn it on him and the legion though Anti Cosmo believes Deathstroke would catch that, Sideshow Bob states that it wouldn't kill them to try and AC agrees. Tombstone takes the eye and goes after Deathstroke who has defeated the 4 which Bob and Anti Cosmo bring back to get them to health. While getting back to good condition, Scourge and Negaduck discuss Deathstroke's frightening efficiency and capability of fighting as well as skill. Sideshow Bob points out that Deathstroke is after all a mercenary and assassin. Eddy then adds that he seems to be no nonsense and jumps right into the plot, He even compares Deathstroke as the bigger threat than Thawne which Anti Cosmo disagrees with. Gallery negaduck 1.jpeg negaduck 2.jpg negaduck 3.jpg negaduck 5.jpg negaduck 6.jpg Negaduck.gif Negaduck30.JPG Negaduck31.JPG Negaduck32.JPG Negaduck33.JPG Negaduck34.JPG Negaduck35.JPG Negaduck36.JPG Negaduck37.JPG Negaduck38.JPG Negaduck39.JPG negschair_.jpg Darkwing_Duck_Reboot.png|thumb|271px|Negaduck as Darkwing Duck in the Ducktales reboot negaduck.png Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Members of The V Team Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Second in Command Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters hailing from the Darkwing Duck Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Major Characters Category:Rivals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Non Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sadists Category:Birds Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Court of Demons Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Deuteragonists Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Members of The V Team Category:V Team members that appeared in The Beginning Category:V Team members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:V Team members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Animals Category:Main Characters of The V Team Island Adventure Category:Pawns Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Founding Members of The V Team Category:Main Characters of The V Team's Orgins Category:Badass Normal Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters of The V Team's Orgins Category:Masked Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Cummings Category:Main Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters out of Focus Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Breakout Villains Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters hailing from the Ducktales Universe Category:Hell Councils